Hitomi Uchiha
'Character First Name' Hitomi 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' Nier 'Nickname (optional)' Hit-sama Toto-Chan 'Age' Genin: '''Eleven(11) '''Chuunin: Eleven(11) Jounin; Current age: Fourteen(14) 'Date of Birth' 02/29(February 29) 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian 'Height' 5'1" 'Weight' Ninety pounds(90LB) 'Blood Type' Negative A(-A) 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Along the lower shoulder of the right arm lies a marking, there marking is wolf howling drawn in a tribal design. This tattoo, or rather, marking is nothing more than a seal given to her by her brother. The seal was formed for her protection and summoning reasons for her brother and her well being. Around Hitomi's body black lines can be found, much like a tiger with stripes. These once found themselves white but they are now painted black by the promise fullfilled. 'Affiliation' Konohagakure(Village hidden in the leaf) 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality & Behaviour' Genin Written to be unsure if she is sick or twisted, or both; psychopath is what they call it. Hitomi's way of thinking, speaking and acting as lead those whomever attempting to advance to her to flee. She holds herself to her 'sanity' and morals, standing with her own complex, like the moon, it's said she has two sides; sweet as sugar and as blunt as a hammer to the face, and blood thirsty and sharp as a katana. Shoot her up with something shiny and quick, she loves her thrills dirt cheap and her irony thick. When in the company of those she cares for, Hitomi is a ‘kind’ individual. She is caring, compassionate, and loving to those she feels close to. These are the only people who get to see this positive side of her as she has a strong dislike for strangers and people in general, no matter the village or rank. Her thoughts can be sick and twisted and, at times, she's not afraid to show it to the people she dislikes. It makes finding friends difficult for her, but she manages somehow. Depending on the situation, she may even become abusive or make an attempt at their life, but only in extreme cases which generally involve people speaking of things personal and dear to her; blamed her Uchiha in heritage, holding herself to the shadow of her brother and attempts of perfection, she holds the weight of expectations on her shoulder. She's not afraid to show her anger towards her friends either, provided they cross a line. She has been known to push away people who make an attempt to become close to her or get to know her better. Due to her general dislike of people, she automatically forces herself to assume that they are nothing alike and puts them on her "stranger list" unless they've managed to prove to her that they deserve otherwise. Sometimes she may push past this and pretend to like someone in order to use them for whatever she sees fit. People are all toys to her, puppets waiting to be controlled; holding herself into nothing more than a shiniobi appearance. Ironically, she hates being alone and would rather listen to a group of senior citizens complain about this generation and talk about "the good ol' days" as much as she hates to admit it. This is remedied by people watching. She hangs out in crowded areas, listening in on the conversations of others to fill the hole in her life, her loneliness. In a shell, Hitomi is almost always on edge, annoyed by not being able to comfortably be her, having to leave in the perfect light for her brother's sake; making little way for sanity, she struggles in the darkness of her brother's shadow. Her personal problems being her mental state, the idea of perfection and a strong Uchiha. This is the true reason Hitomi can be rude, hateful, bitter and why she doesn't do friends, all these things she believes to make her stronger. Most times, she is alone overworking herself to occupy her time usefully. When morals are involved, she is relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it. She is greatly skilled at masking her inner half by being quite laid-back and straightforward, often teasing or flirting with others. She also tries to keep the peace of others and herself so she doesn’t have to result into her darker side. She tries to remain logical and observant, a strategist if you wish to call her that. Without starting to her more heartless personality. Chuunin With new people, new experiences and new insight, a deemed notice and wish of change appeared to brush upon Hitomi finding pieces of her shattered heart and past. Apart of the hidden fate, it said she had the option to lose her humanity or to pick it up, hinting to the Chuunin exam to come. Upon the passing weeks, a new opening in Hitomi’s personality, the older self but the better self found itself forming. Where she only cared about her brother, where she hated and lied to herself, where hostility denied others, she found herself expressing feelings and emotions a bit more openly, gaining control over the side she lost control of. Her golden heart found patching itself up and shining like a star in the sky, this shine in her new personality graced her eyes to become orange again and where the white strips on her body were found, they turned black due to her completion of her promise. A grace and a blessing, she steadily found herself maturing, even with the help of her brother. Young but older, still intelligent and witty, even hostile, however only when situation calls for it. Hitomi has became more comfortable with her true-self, when in doubt or fear she’d use a façade, which can be easily dismissed now. Upon her growing up, she has learned that being concern and expressing concern is double-edged sword that is worth being taken than missed, a life an ally is a life worth saving and helping. With that being realized, she is more open to friendship but still holds herself greatly scared of losing someone like her mother and father, making her a bit distant. At the same, she is steadily bring her views down to earth with an attitude to match, wishing to be that one Uchiha that everyone can like and understand, feel comfortable around, even if most people fear their power, she found herself realizing that fear is something that makes everything worse most of the time. Where someone would tease or joke with her, she has found a sense of humor, and when things don’t go her way, she found a sense of calmness. More outspoken and placed in a rough disposition from her past actions with some of her older traits and complex still inner locked with her forming self. 'Family' Junko Uchiha (Brother) Relationships 'Nindo & Quote' “There is a Hell, believe me I've seen it: There is a Heaven, let's keep it a secret.” Said to a medical staff upon her recovery after the assassination of her clan “A vow. A promise. I grace the wrath of my clan, may they find ease in my body. May they allow my body to carry black curse within them. May they allow the red flames from my mouth to guide them. May I carry the souls of my kin into their rest as they grace me with the ability to live on. To fail is to become a monster of wrath wishing to kill all and seek power.” Upon accepting the offer given to her by the darker side of the Uchiha. “True evil comes off as lovely. How would you know if it was really the /true/ evil?”'' Asking an ninja whom called someone evil'' “Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?”'' Said to self.'' “What you see and what I see will never be the same, they'll never understand me. You'll never get the chance to.” Said to a medical staff. “Can I take another step? I've done everything I can; all the people that I see, I will never understand.” When Hitomi's listens to the conversations of villagers “Hold on. I’m looking for a fuck to spare.. Oh yeah, the fuckship has sailed, not a single fuck is here.” Annoyed, mad or just asked something. 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan First Tomoe(Tomoe of Will) Unlocked. Second Tomoe(Tomoe of Acceptance) Unlocked. Third Tomoe(Tomoe of Fate) Unlocked 'Ninja Class ' Chuunin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Not strong enough to handle two yet. 'Advanced Nature' Locked 'Weapon of choice' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Black 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Five Kunai Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Six Shuriken Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Five senbon Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Four Makibishi Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Two Smoke bomb Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Three Paper bombs Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): One Katana Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 50 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Non-element Body Flicker Technique Chakra flow Fire Release Jutsu Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu Katon: Endan Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Katon: Karyū Endan 'Allies' Uchiha Clan; Konohagakure. 'Enemies' If it ain't Konoha-nin, it ain't friendly. 'Background Information' Birth The last child of Akane Uchiha and Kuro Uchiha, the child was identified as a girl and became the little sister of the young Junko Uchiha. Under her mother’s concern, the young child was born with orange sparkling eyes and not the standard trait; the black hair, the pale skin were all the traits the young baby gained from the Uchiha bloodline. Due to the unusual trait within the eyes, Kuro, the father agreed upon the name ‘Hitomi’ as the mother, Akane, suggest the name due to the beauty of the child’s eyes; 瞳 “pupil of the eye” 智 (hito) "wisdom, intellect" and 美 (mi) "beautiful". Held to her name, Hitomi’s normally contained ribbons and bows, where her attire normally was some type of noble wear from her mother. Within the Uchiha clan, it was common to see Junko always holding his sister in his freetime, as he adored his little sister and even became slightly over protective, not wishing for anyone but the family to hold her. Child Back in the days of growing up, Hitomi was never known to be a disrespectful, rough, careless and rude, rather, she was known for having a heart of gold. Her mother trained her in posture of a princess, her father taught her a strict code of honor, her brother taught her in confidence and independence, and all three of them taught her kindness, smothering her in a never ending love and attention, also known for her shyness. Even for an Uchiha, the known holders of ‘curse of hatred’, she was the kindest of the Uchiha with a big heart accepting everyone, loving everyone in her village, even the known enemy of the clan, Senju. Her mother and father welcomed such a thing, never noticing anything but the overflowing kindness and love given off by the atmosphere of Hitomi, even if it was a weakness to her. It was her brother whom found it very troubling and smothered her closer in fear, attempting to protect her in everyway he knew. Noted purely by her dearest brother, Junko, he explained all interests Hitomi held as a child. Even with her innocent loving nature, she had a very dark side, a side that enjoyed hearing gruesome and horrifying stories. Held more on her snuggly and cuddly side, she loved sleeping and playing games with her brother. On a pure note, she loved finding new ways of understanding others, also aiding people in their problems, often leading to herself getting hurt to the point Junko had to bail her out; other interests being flowers, ribbons, etc. When it came to ninja arts, she loved watching the dancers that combined dances with their element, even the idea of watching combat between her fellow clanmates, this normally ended with Hitomi being scolded by her mother about how a delicate flower like her shouldn’t be around such distasteful things, like fighting, thus really the only trouble she got into. Uchiha Assassination Known to be one of the most peaceful nights to ever exist in the Uchiha side of the village, upon the assassination of the clan. Five year old Hitomi was left alone with her mother, as her father and brother were both out doing something important with her mother agreeing to watch over the clueless Hitomi tucked away in her bed, sleeping happily. Rumors had been around on some unusual activities, that requested her father and mother, but her mother, rarely being home with Hitomi, agreed to allow her son to take her place on this matter. The stillness of the night never been such a problem, but that night it was a known to be a slight war to start. With the main power of the clan distracted by simple false shadows, the true activities found themselves appearing like a wildfire, on the dot, thousands of screams within homes were heard, as the lingering smell of blood breezed through the quiet wind. Explained by Junko, instantly a black mist appeared, acting as some kind of barrier that summoned forth a thousands screams. He could never forget the amount of fear in Hitomi’s tiny body and eyes, when his father and him found her curled up in a corner covered in blood, as their mother laid infront of Hitomi dead. In a rush, Junko had grabbed her and both them and their father rushed outside to escape the advancing ninja on their trail. Unknown to Hitomi, it was stated the reason for their escape of the Mangekyo Sharingan that Kuro held, even with their escape, her brother took alot of physical damage due to protecting his dear sister as Hitomi took alot mental damage. Breaking, shattering her into thousand pieces that not even memory extraction could fix, forcing all extractions to fell. A myth stated by her brother, he stated that the only reason they found her alive was possibly due to Hitomi unlocking her third tomoe and very quickly forgetting unable to accept the facts of what happened that night. Unable to be the same, the golden child was left unable to eat, unable to sleep, unable to do anything, deep mental scarring. She stuck inside her room with the door always locked, she was said the be like a lifeless ghost. Hitomi did not only lose her mother, she lost her father by reasons left unstated by her brother and herself, unable to find a reason to live, to exist as she was robbed of everything that made herself valid, even her brother couldn’t break her out of her shield. He even attempted to use a Genjutsu and force feed her, but to no luck, even the medical specialist had no luck; the start of the ending of the hold Hitomi, the reason for the Hitomi of the future. Within a passing week after the horrors, Junko had been able to break through the shell of depression enabling her to eat and sleep, however, the nightmares were still around and the ever growing darkness within her heart. Week to come Upon seeking all hatred in left by the faded Uchiha that flowed for Konohagakure or their deaths, Hitomi had went through a change of hate and coldness, for the sake of her brother and the sake of her advancement; the collection of all the clan’s hatred thus the hint to the ‘facade’ and the ‘trueness of Hitomi’, leading to the uncontrollable emotions, feelings and actions to come. She believed she wanted to be a monster for herself, believing that maybe it would help others live on and even believing she wouldn’t have to fall a victim to losing someone again. One day in the second week period, her brother walked in on Hitomi sitting on the couch taking high notice of the red tomoeless iris and the changed persona that noone could jugde nor blame. With toneless words, Hitomi had stated she wished to join the academy to become a ninja, the various thing her mother and father did not wish for Hitomi to become. Her brother unable to disagree awhile keeping something important from her, even with the notice of an Elder of Konohagakure, Hitomi still didn’t know. Later on the said day, she was enrolled to the academy, however, she was to start the next day. By hints only, Hitomi has stated and comfirmed that the only reason she was able to move along was due to the amount of hatred she allowed herself to feel and the amount lies she mentally told herself, as the same determination for her village and fellow ninja. Even with scarred wrists and false emotions, a facade made to kill or that of a ‘monster’; she meant it when she said she wanted to her well, but what was well? Concealed not wanting to feel, but to feel to the point to have an existence. Forcing herself to believe if she could just see her brother happy or atleast less worried, she would be alright, but she couldn’t just simply do that without the spiritual push and hostship of ‘curse of hatred’ deactivated. Thus marking the blind, childish path she choose to blindly walk along, the idea of resting the hate and lies was the new path set upon Hitomi. Academy -More to come- 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Kazuki and Hitomi spar(1/4/15) Hitomi vs Akeno spar (08/01/2015) Training spar: Saito vs Hitomi 18/01/2015 Chuunin exam: HItomi vs Young Baang (1/18/2015) Casual Meetings or Events: Fourth Squad: First squad meeting Story Progression: Missions: B rank mission; Tar-runji Investigation 09/01/2015 Clan Specific: Uchiha Siblings reunite under the sun. Rise of the True Uchiha Training Roleplays Rise of the True Uchiha(04/04/2015) Training time between Spar: Ju vs Ju.(07/01/2015) -Second Week- Intelligence: Grey and Hitomi(1/11/2015) Intelligence: Kenshin, Hitomi, Kazuki and Grey.(1/12/2015) Speed: Zeshin and Hitomi(1/14/2015) Ninjutsu; Chakra flow training : Günther and Hitomi(1/16/2015) 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha